marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Russell
| image = | reality = | aliases = Phillip Russell | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = The Committee | dob = | pob = California | dod = | pod = | boo = Los Angeles, California | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Brownish-grey | relatives = Laura Russell (wife, deceased); Jack Russell (stepson); Lissa Russell (stepdaughter) | first = ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 | final = | creators = Gerry Conway; Roy Thomas; Jean Thomas | actor = }} Biography Philip Russell was a wealthy middle-aged man who lived in a modest home in Los Angeles, California. Few people knew that Philip was also a member of the secret criminal cartel known as the Committee. Philip married a woman named Laura Russell, the widow of the late Transylvanian baron, Gregory Russoff. Although he money of his own, Laura's inheritance from Russoff's estate dwindled his own. Knowing that he now an in-road to Laura's fortune, Philip tolerated her two grown children, Jack and Lissa. Jack however, never cared nor trusted Philip and Lissa was rather detached from him. When Jack Russell turned eighteen, he inherited his true father's curse of Lycanthropy. On the first night of the full moon following his eighteenth birthday, Jack transformed into a werewolf. Philip found him unconscious on the beach the following morning and brought him home. Philip decided that now was the proper time to make a play for Laura's fortune. He had his personal chauffeur, Max Grant sabotage the brakes on his wife's car. When Jack went missing the following night, Laura drove off to find him. The car veered off the side of the road and crashed. Laura was taken to the hospital in critical condition. When Jack heard the news he came to visit her. Laura told him the truth about his werewolf heritage and knew that Jack suspected Philip of being involed in her accident. She made Jack swear a deathbed oath that he would take no harmful action against his stepfather. (MSPOT: 2) Shortly thereafter, Philip had a meeting with a man named Nathan Timly. They discussed an ancient tome of occult lore known as the Darkhold. Philip learned that the Darkhold was allegedly last seen in Castle Russoff, which was now legally his. He arranged to sell the castle estate to a local area man named Miles Blackgar. Blackgar was an aging scientist and an eccentric who had the castle moved and reassembled on his own private island off the coast of Monterey. (MSPOT: 3-MSPOT: 4) Jack Russell and a man named Buck Cowan also learned about the Darkhold and Jack believed that it might hold the key towards finding a cure for his condition. They arranged to travel to Blackgar Island by taking Philip's yacht. Philip tried to stop Jack, but Buck ran interference and Jack managed to make it to the island. (MSPOT: 4) Miles Blackgar's daughter, Marlene Blackgar, contacted Philip the following evening, alerting him to the fact that Jack and his friend had stolen the Darkhold from her father's estate. Philip forced Lissa to give Marlene Buck Cowan's address and Marlene agreed not to press charges. (WBN: 1) Abilities Powers Philip Russell did not possess any superhuman capabilities. Skills Weaknesses Equipment Philip Russell was never without his trusty old pipe. Philip Russell owned a yacht, which Jack Russell stole and was later destroyed. Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #4 Weaponry Notes & Trivia * Philip Russell's first name is often spelled Phillip as well. When Marv Wolfman took over the writing chops on Werewolf by Night, his name was spelled Phillip on a somewhat consistant basis. His name is spelled Phillip Russell on his driver's license''Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #10'' Appearances * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #3 * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #4 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #3 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #8 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #9 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #10 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #11 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #12 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #13 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #14 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #17 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #25 :* Giant-Size Werewolf #3 * Giant-Size Werewolf #3 * Giant-Size Werewolf #5 :* Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #32 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #32 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #37 See also External links * Philip Russell at MDP * Philip Russell at Comic Vine * Philip Russell at Comicbookdb.com * Philip Russell at the Marvel Appendix References ---- Category:1972 character introductions Category:Committee members Category:Jack Russell